<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parody: Ek Pal Ka Jeena by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904664">Parody: Ek Pal Ka Jeena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hindu Religions &amp; Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arjuna disguised as Brihannala, Gen, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>हिन्दी</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arjuna's brothers' reaction to 'Brihannala', as a parody of Ek Pal Ka Jeena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parody: Ek Pal Ka Jeena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts">AmbidextrousArcher</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ek saal aur chhipna, phir hai laut jaana</p><p>Sajdhaj kya karke jaayen, bhai yeh batana</p><p>Brihannala ko toh dekho,lagti woh kamaal hai</p><p>Moonchh daadhi sab gaayab hain, kaise lambe baal hain</p><p>Toh hans… kyonki Viratji ke paas hai ab rona</p><p>Ae mere dil tu gaaye ja</p><p>Ae aaye aao aaye aa</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>